Royal Magister/History
Freedom Planet A Befalling Crisis After the death of Shuigang's King, the Magister's voice can be heard narrating the plot of Freedom Planet. He explains that the power of the Kingdom Stone is fading, unable to keep up with the growing energy demands. On top of that, Dail, the Prince of Shuigang has become poisoned with madness over his Father's death, and has sent machines across the land to steal energy from the other Kingdoms. With tensions rising, the Magister fears that war may be inevitable. Theft of the Kingdom Stone 3 days after Lord Brevon's attack on Shuigang, the Magister is informed by General Gong that the Kingdom Stone has been taken by Mayor Zao, who used a pilgrimage on the Ancient Temple as a cover-up. Gong explains that 2 girls had warned him about the attack, but refused to listen, and the Magister asks about who issued the warning. The next day, he tasks General Gong to contact Lilac at her Treehouse and tell her that the Magister wants her and her friends that to act as a neutral party and travel to Shang Mu and negotiate with Zao in returning the Kingdom Stone. Audience with the Magister Following the negotiations in Shang Mu, Team Lilac arrives at the Royal Palace in Shang Tu, where they inform the Magister that Shuigang is now in possession of the Kingdom Stone. Torque tries to tell him about Lord Brevon, who wants to use the Kingdom Stone for his galactic conquest. He then presents him a piece from one of Brevon's machines, asking to have scientist analyze it, as the alloy is not from Avalice. However, Neera Li chimes in, stating that Torque's story was a made up scheme by Zao, using Lilac & Carol's past with the Red Scarves as leverage. Lilac confesses, explaining that they're no longer members of the Red Scarves, and that their past involvement was only for survival. Despite this, the Magister has the Team detain for further questioning, and has Torque and his evidence placed in quarantine. Traitors to the Law Team Lilac's detainment is short lived, however, as Lilac falsely pleads guilty too the Magister, proving Torque's innocence by saying she forced him to help. The Magister believes her and allows him to be released, but Lilac, along with Carol & Milla were to remained imprisoned until he says otherwise. Lilac makes one last request and asks to "say goodbye and apologize to Torque", and the Magister lets her do so, unaware of her true motives. Shortly after Team Lilac escapes, he sends Neera and the Bird Officer to recapture them, but we're unsuccessful as Neera is beaten back, and then accidentally frozen by an Ice Missile. The Magister's Offer After the events at the Thermal Base, Neera brings a severly injured Lilac before the Magister. Despite being deceived once again, he admits his foolishness for believing Neera's theory about Lilac's situation. He tells her that Torque's evidence was examined, but before he agrees to help her, he offers a Mission, telling her that if she accepts, he'll restore her strength, and if he succeeds, he'll restore her honor. After Lilac's injuries we're healed, Neera explains that the fragment was crafted from a rare mineral that was found in a nearby Lagoon, which was abandoned due to fear of radioactivity. The Magister believes that location holds the answers to why the invaders know of Avalice, and more importantly: how to defeat them. following the explanation, Lilac is sent to investigate the mysterious Lagoon. The Truth Revealed Later on, Lilac returns with Pangu, a Robotic AI who looks identical to Brevon's AI, Syntax. She comes before the Magister and plays a recorded message from a Dragon Scientist, who explains the origins of the Kingdom Stone and the Ancient Dragons of the Before Time. Uopn seeing the message, the Magister realizes the importance of the Kingdom Stone, stating that it must be return to it's resting place before it's energy is lost forever. He then tells Lilac that during her absence, Zao has declared war on Shuigang,despite their innocence. General Gong and his force have already been sent to try to hold the off, but he fear it won't last long. Despite the irony, the Magister sends Lilac to the Snowfields to stop the war before it begins, as she is the only "Dragonblood" worthy of his trust. A New Beginning Following Brevon's defeat, the Magister witnesses the Kingdom Stone's transformation into a crystalline vortex, realizing that civil war has been averted and a new opportunity has befallen Avalice. He is also concerned that Lord Brevon, the monster who threw the Planet into chaos, is nowhere to be found. Although their is still much work to be done, the Magister is relieved that he and his people can rest easy, knowing that the bravery and sacrifice of a select few have given their world another chance. Freedom Planet 2 Category:Magister Subpages Category:Character Subpages